There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,049,902 a connector comprising a conductive shell having a tool receiving cavity, a cable holder extending from the cavity for receiving an electrical cable for connection to an electrical conductor within the interior of the shell and a cover for covering the cavity.
In this known connector, the tool receiving cavity allows access of a soldering tool to the interior of the shell to manufacture a solder joint between the electrical cable and the electrical conductor within the shell. Access for the tool is limited by the size of the cavity which is no larger than the diameter of the shell that surrounds the cavity and the cover.